Wake me up when september ends
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. IchiHime. Historia tierna y delicada. Primera persona de Ichigo. Sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y un beso. El principio del amor.


**Versión editada de este drabble. Mi primer escrito sobre Bleach, cómo no, de mi pairing favorito. El título tiene que ver con la canción de Green Day, la cual recomiendo escuchar mientras se lee.  
**

**Pareja:** Ichigo Kurosaki y Orihime Inoue  
**Drabble:** _Wake __me__ up __when __september __ends_

El verano había terminado y, con ello, volvíamos a la rutina de siempre. Las clases llenaban los días –que quedaban vacíos cuando volvía a casa. Mi estúpido padre me seguía sacando de quicio. Lo único que me devolvía a la realidad, era el impulso de atender a mis hermanas: las únicas que parecían entender mi silencio.

Encerrado en mi habitación, intentaba no recordar más lo que había sucedido: aquel extraño sueño, que me llevó –junto a parte de mis amigos- a otro mundo diferente. A los demás…, bueno, debíamos ocultarlo de cualquier forma.

La misión en la Sociedad de Almas se tornaba, ahora, un misterioso recuerdo. Más cuando Rukia no quiso volver al mundo real, con nosotros. ¿Por qué? Los malentendidos del pasado estaban solucionados.

"_¿Por__ qué,__ entonces__…__?__"_- me preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras Kon intentaba animarme con sus estupideces.

Hasta él intentaba disimular su tristeza. Seguir adelante… ¿cómo?

- Esa desagradecida…- susurré, maquillando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sin embargo, la nostalgia de aquellos efímeros días me embargaba. Nunca supe sentir miedo, ni desesperanza; sólo cuando nos separamos –al principio de nuestro periplo por aquel lugar desconocido-, el corazón me dio un vuelco: un sentimiento que, jamás habría querido, caló en mi alma.

Me diste fuerzas para ir superando, cada día, una prueba de supervivencia. Sólo con tu imagen en mi cabeza, sin tenerte al lado.

Al fin, llegó el esperado reencuentro: después de una lucha interminable para proteger a Rukia, para proteger mi orgullo. Mi maldito orgullo: el que ciega mis sentimientos reales. La sensación que tuve en la batalla, en la que me perdía dentro de mí mismo.

Estuve a punto de ser borrado. Mi otro _yo_… ese maldito.

Gracias a ti pude prevalecer sobre él. Tú me curaste aquellas heridas sin importancia, llegando a la verdadera, más allá de la propia piel. Palpé tus emociones, tus sentimientos… haciéndome sentir lo mismo.

En el momento en que nuestros rostros se encontraron –después de tan larga ausencia- me di cuenta de la complicidad de tus ojos.

- Inoue…

~ o ~

Un nuevo día acababa de amanecer: el calor atravesó la ventana de mi habitación, dando de lleno en mi cara. Lentamente, abrí los ojos. Miré el reloj.

- ¡Mierda, llego tarde!

Me vestí a trompicones, cogiendo la cartera al vuelo y sin preocuparme por el cierto desorden de la habitación.

"_Lo__ siento, __Kon__…"_- dije, percatándome del pisotón que le metí. Como casi siempre. Sonreí levemente.

- ¡Ichi-nii, el desayuno!

- Gracias, Yuzu.

Mientras tragaba lo que mi hermana pequeña había preparado con tanta dedicación y cariño, salí corriendo hacia el instituto.

Un único deseo en mi mente, y mi corazón, para este día.

No aparté la mirada de la ventana, escudriñando la claridad del día. Otro más soleado y, sin embargo, me siento _nublado_. Suspiré. Mientras, el viento jugueteaba con las cortinas. Mi pelo también se unió a aquel insólito baile.

Nadie. Me gusta la soledad; me siento cómodo. No hay que hablar y puedo pensar sin molestias.

De repente, una esencia se convierte en presencia. Esa fragancia, el pelo cobrizo, tus ojos grises... Tus grandes ojos grises reflejando los míos. Me miraste en silencio. Tus labios dejaron escapar tu aliento, antes de pronunciar unas tímidas palabras.

- Kurosaki-kun, yo…

- Inoue…

Puse un dedo sobre tus suaves labios. Sentí las caricias de tu mirada en mi corazón, quedándome totalmente desarmado. Entonces, te acercaste… y tus manos…

Nunca había sentido tanta dulzura.

Las nubes desaparecieron en aquel cielo despejado. Roces y ternura. Si esto es sueño, no me despiertes hasta que termine.


End file.
